cookservedeliciousfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules of the Wiki
Before going all crazy on the wiki, please follow these rules to make sure you know what you can not do. The rules are fairly obvious, it doesn't take a genius to understand what isn't allowed on the wiki. This page is rough and incomplete, so if you're not sure what to do in a specific situation, ask an admin. List of Non-Cool Actions The list shows specific non-cool actions, descriptions on them and the sentence for performing the actions. Remember though, the sentences may differ from action to action and on how big the issue is. There may be multiple sentences shown. If so, the order of the sentences is the order of what will happen on first violation, second violation, etc. There are also notes like (__ days). ''When so, the sentence will occur for this long. If shown after a warning, it means that if the violator violates again within said time, the next sentence will take action. If said time runs out without any more violations, the sentence will be reset back to start. Trolling Can be read more about here. Don't do this, please. If said action is abused, the following sentences may occur. '''Sentence: '... Nothing. Simply ignore them, trolls love attention. Just let an admin take care of the situation. Posting poorly made pictures on major pages You are not required to make ultimate all-professional pictures, but stick figures isn't what we want on the wiki. If said action is abused, the following sentences may occur. Sentence: '''Warning (3 days), Warning (5 days), Ban (5 days) --- Unproper grammar When editing pages, make sure you use '''proper grammar and punctation. Any grammar outside of editing pages do not need to follow this rule. If said action is abused, the following sentences may occur. Sentence: '''Warning (7 days), Warning (10 days), Ban (5 days) --- Swearing/Trashtalking Swears and trashtalk are basically words and sentences that could potentially hurt or offend someone. This is only allowed if '''not pointed toward a specific person, ethnicity, sexuality or gender. But please, don't be immature. We don't want people using swears every other word they type. If you see this violation occur, please contact an admin. Don't insult the violator back, or you'll risk also recieveing a sentence. If said action is abused, the following sentences may occur. Sentence: '''Warning (20 days), Warning (30 days), Ban (7 days) --- Creating categories Please ask an admin before creating a category, or you'll risk adding something unneccesary that won't be used. If said action is abused, the following sentences may occur. '''Sentence: '''Warning (30 days), Ban (20 days) --- Advertising Please keep the advertising down a notch, it's usually fine if you're asking people to watch your new Cook, Serve, Delicious! video or fanart. But '''unrelated advertising is not allowed. If said action is abused, the following sentences may occur. Sentence: '''Warning (Infinite), Warning (Infinite), Ban (60 days) --- Vandalizing This includes (but is not limited to) deleting content, adding gibberish and/or adding false information. Such violation is taken much more seriously, but you may be forgiven by an admin under certain circumstances. If said action is abused, the following sentences may occur. '''Sentence: '''Warning (7 days), Warning (30 days), Warning (60 days), Ban (60 days) --- Spamming This includes all types of spamming, you may say something '''once. '''If you want people to see what you said in case they didn't see it before, you may bump the comment. Don't spam-bump it though. If said action is abused, the following sentences may occur. '''Sentence: '''Warning (3 days), Warning (7 days), Warning (30 days), Ban (20 days) --- Sock-puppeting Can be read more about here.Don't do this. Period. If said action is abused, the following sentences may occur. '''Sentence: '''Flexible, heavily depends on the situation. --- '''Posting unsuitable content This is taken '''very seriously, '''This includes (but is not limited to) offensive content, pornographic/NSFW content, NSFL content, illegal content, illegal activity and disturbing content. If said action is abused, the following sentences may occur. '''Sentence: '''Ban (Infinite)